Pure Heart
by supersaiyan2mvegeta
Summary: Vegeta watches Goku's Super Saiyajin 3 transformation from heaven. How will he take it? (warning: Implied shounen ai)


Pure Heart  
By Michael 'ssj2mvegeta' Weiss  
Vignette  
  
ssj2mv: Hi! *grins* Thank you all for the great comments on 'Damn You'. That was my first try at that kind of fic.  
  
Goku: And it stunk.  
  
ssj2mv: Be nice Goku, or my next fic will be a Goku/Piccolo  
  
Goku: Meep.  
  
Piccolo: Shut up you filthy monkey.  
  
Vegeta: Can we get to the point?  
  
ssj2mv: Uh, yeah. So anyway, this fic seems a lot like Damn You, but it isn't related. Mainly because this fic is shounen ai. ^____^  
  
Vegeta/Goku: Uh oh.  
  
ssj2mv: That's right! MWAHAHA!!!! And don't bother flaming me, I don't care. Please have nice, mature comments.  
  
~~~  
  
'Kakarotto...' I looked across the dimensions-an ability granted to all of the deceased--to watch the happenings on Earth. That fool Kakarotto was confronting Majin Buu and Babidi. 'What could he hope to do? We were evenly matched--for once--and I was forced to sacrifice myself and still didn't kill him. Hell, I didn't even faze him! What could you hope to accomplish?'  
  
I clenched my fists in anger for my own inability to do anything, as well as Kakarotto's stupidity. 'Honestly Kakarotto, you can be so dense. When I did that, I meant for only me to die. After what I had done for the only purpose of getting stronger, it was the only way to avenge my tainted heart. Reclaim my honor. I hope you can understand my reasoning, Kakarotto. I thought it was the only way...I was sure it was the only way. I am sorry for not being able to stop him...but that doesn't mean you need to sacrifice yourself as well!' I silently cajole myself for caring about the lump-headed Saiyajin who was throwing his life away for the third time.  
  
'I shouldn't care; I'm the prince of Saiyajin! He is a mere 3rd class dredge! Why the hell do I keep telling myself that? He couldn't possibly be a mere 3rd class warrior. If he is, why does he keep getting stronger than me? You know the answer to that, baka. It's his heart. There's something about his purity that gives him unlimited potential. That little something is something you wish you had, ne Vegeta?' I sighed quietly to myself. I knew that little annoying question was true, but I wasn't willing to admit it to myself, let alone IKakarotto/I. 'Feh. He was born a 3rd class wimp; he remains a 3rd class wimp. Even if it took me cheap tricks to reach his level of power...' I growled in anger, the small hairs on the back of my neck bristling. 'I'll teach you one of these days, Kakarotto.' Returning to the event happening across dimensions, I watched eagerly as the only living Saiyajin left chatted with Majin Buu.  
  
~~~  
  
I"I'm telling you, if you wait one more day, you will be able to face the strongest being on Earth." Kakarotto said, attempting to explain the situation to Majin Buu.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Buu! Kill him!" Babidi, the annoying little magician, chimed in. It sounded much more like a request than an order. The little shrimp was afraid of Buu.  
  
"Yeah! I want to fight you now! And besides, I'm much stronger than you. This newcomer would be no match for me!" Buu stated as matter-of-factly as he could./I  
  
~~~  
  
'He's got you there, Kakarotto. I know that we were at the same power when we fought. I don't care about your unlimited potential; you still have your current limits. The Super Saiyajin 2 form could only be used to a certain degree, much like the first form. And there isn't another stage beyond 2. There couldn't be. Right? RIGHT? Kakarotto...Have you been holding out on me?' Briefly, I was flushed with anger. My scowl deepened and my tail that only seemed to be there when I was dead bristled. 'I don't believe it, Kakarotto. You have not found a Super Saiyajin 3. Never.'  
  
~~~  
  
I"Then I'll become a Super Saiyajin." The Saiyajin stated, clenching his fists then easily reaching the plateau of power with minimal effort.  
  
"A 'Super What'?" Majin Buu seemed even more confused then he did before Kakarotto had started. The fat marshmallow of a being leaned forward and swiveled around to get a better look at the smirking Saiyajin.  
  
"Let me start over." Kakarotto started, hair returning to black, "This is my normal form. Pretty strong, but you could easily defeat me. This," With a sudden burst of power, Kakarotto once again reached the form, "Is Super Saiyajin. It's even stronger than my normal form, but still has its limits." Kakarotto smirked, then powered up to Super Saiyajin 2, an impressive sight indeed. "This is beyond Super Saiyajin, but we just call it Super Saiyajin 2."  
  
"This is stupid! We don't care that you can change your hair! Blast him, Majin Buu!"  
  
"And this form...is even stronger..."/I  
  
~~~  
  
I paled. 'No...'  
  
'No...'  
  
~~~  
  
I watched in mute horror. It couldn't be real. But, there it was. Electric sparks flaring off of Kakarotto as if he was some sort of lightning rod, he clenched his fists and arched forward. His features strained and his ki flared. To add to his strained state, he started screaming to focus his power. His already lengthened hair thickened a little in the back, growing longer and longer. Light flared off of him, obscuring most of his form. But I could still see his hair lengthen. In an end to the scream, Kakarotto arched up and there was a brilliant flash. It was done.  
  
I quickly blinked away the brightness and stared at the Saiyajin. I wasn't entirely sure if he was a Saiyajin anymore. I stood there, shocked, staring at him. A golden mane of hair fell down his back, reaching down to his legs. Eyebrows gone, replaced with thick brows. Muscles bulged, features sharpened, scowl darkened, posture straightened. Kakarotto was, in a word, perfected. I hated him.  
  
I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. 'Kakarotto...you...you...YOU HELD OUT ON ME!! HOW!? WHAT!? NO!!!' My expression changed from that of shocked to that of angered. No, not angered. Enraged. Kakarotto had played me for a fool. He went through that entire fight with that trump card up his sleeve. He wasted all that time fighting me when he could have done Ithis/I. I spoke out to no one "You let me think I was your equal. You let me FEEL better about myself. And...and...YOU LET ME WIN!!!!"  
  
Unable to further contain my rage I screamed out, flaring from Super Saiyajin to Beyond Super Saiyajin to Super Saiyajin 2. But NEVER Super Saiyajin 3, oh no. Never. 'Damn you Kakarotto. Damn you're pure heart that I can never have!'  
  
~~~  
  
I watched the rest of the confrontation through a foggy haze of rage and awe. Kakarotto didn't just look perfect, he moved perfectly. Majin Buu was the more powerful, but Kakarotto was the superior. Every move filled with trained grace and something more within the actual Super Saiyajin 3 form. He was as beautiful as he always was, and more. I scowled darkly dismissing such thoughts to another time. A passing demon saw me, stopped in his tracks, then turned and fled. I was too angry to laugh at him, or even smirk. Rather, my face further contorted with rage.  
  
Kakarotto finished the fight and with a few words about a more powerful fighter being there tomorrow, teleported away. The views switched to Kami's Lookout, where he dropped the form, hair quickly shrinking and changing back to black.  
  
I dismissed the viewing from my mind with an angered wave of my hand, tearing up a sizeable chunk of the ground with the gesture. Fuming, I stomped off, smacking demons that passed by into cliff faces and assorted other landmarks. If I was ever angrier before, I didn't remember it. Kakarotto had made me look like such a fool. He let me sacrifice myself for NOTHING.  
  
'Why, Kakarotto? Why had you not used this against me? Did you not want to hurt my feelings? Did you actually care?' That question stuck.  
  
I halted in my steps, my expression of anger turning to one of uneasiness. 'Could...could Kakarotto...care? Could he care about me like...?' I smacked myself. No need to even assume at all that Kakarotto shared in my sick, perverted thoughts. They were mine and mine alone. 'Why do I think these things? I have Bulma...IYou don't love Bulma, you moron./I' I stopped in my tracks again. I didn't. Did I? Love...Kakarotto? 'No, you fool, don't be absurd. I couldn't love Kakarotto...Could I?'  
  
I slumped down to the ground, utterly, utterly defeated. I did.  
  
'Damn you, Kakarotto. I can't hate you. But you don't know that you own my heart. And I know you'll never take it. It'll only tarnish yours. I don't want that. I want you to forever remain...Pure.'  
  
~~~  
  
Fin  
  
ssj2mv: That wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
Goku/Vegeta: Yes.  
  
ssj2mv: Oh, shove it.  



End file.
